Justice High School
by jaygunryu
Summary: Join class Q3 and and Q4 as they learn to become heroes at justice high. A school ran by the strongest heroes america has to offer. OC's Required. 36 slots opened.


This is located in america and i will be using heroes from marvel and dc alike for my story.

Will be accepting Oc's from anyone. don't be scared to express yourself.

i will also try and upload weekly so please stay tuned

* * *

The Number 3 hero Batman, and Number 5 hero Iron man looked on, as they watched robots and men alike, finishing up on a building.

"Maybe we might finally get some competent heroes this time around" the red and yellow armored man spoke.

Batman could only nod as heroes flew by.

15 years later...

"Hello everyone i'am Judy Vale and we are here, at the very famous and private Justice High School, created by the former heroes and multi billionaires Iron man and Batman." A reporter stood at the gate of the school while a crowd looked on.

"Here with us we have the number 5 hero in the country, the spider hero Spider-man who appears to be teaching at JS high this year".The crowd erupted into applause at seeing the red and blue spandex's wearing hero appear swinging from the school.

A 13 year old in the crowd could barely hold his excitement as one of his favorite heroes spoke to the news reporter.

"I_ts really him, I have to get an autograph." _the boy thought while his father rolled his eyes at the spider hero.

"Sorry guys i would love to talk but i have a class to teach." the crowd could only groan as spider-man used his web to swing away. The boy yelled the heroes name as he left hoping to catch his attention" while his father lifted him on his shoulders.

"You have 3 years to train Joku, I don't want you to get sidetracked so try your hardest ok little guy?."

"Yes sir, father sir", his father chuckled while driving down the road as Joku played with his quirk on the passenger side. the young boy had light brown skin, a large black Afro , and mini swirls in his hands that correlated to his quirk.

The quirk in question was called **Rotation** and it allowed for him to make balls of air, from the spirals on his hands that were always rotating. the swirls were also on his feet, meaning he can shoot spirals from his feet too. his quirk was a combination of his mom and dads quirk. one being push and pull, his mom's mutant quirk which allowed her to push and pull objects or people, to or away from her. His father's had an emitter quirk called rotate, that allowed him to rotate the air around making anything around him flip over. It seemed to be a good combinations for the most part.

Joku arrived at his house to see his childhood friend, Tom Donavan waiting for him at the porch. The boy had blonde hair in a bowl cut and blue eyes but that wasn't all. He was also 6 feet tall with a bit of muscle here and there.

"Bro where were you? your late for training". before he could say anything the boy quickly dragged him off towards the forest behind his house where multiple tree stood, some looking damaged.

"Now hit me" the boy stood arm wide open waiting for an attack.

Joku rolled his eyes before charging up a spiral ball via rotation and throwing it at Tom. The boy slid a few feet, before quickly bulking up and gaining muscle. he launched a punch at a tree causing it to collapse before deflating back to his original size.

"YES!, I finally learned how to disperse the energy evenly." The big blonde yelled while breathing heavily. Tom had the Quirk **Sponge,** a mutant quirk that allowed for any damage he received to come out as energy or increase his strength. too much power would cause the energy to burst out, damaging him.

Joku had his arms towards the ground with a constant stream of rotating air from his hair as he floated 5 feet off the ground.

"Joku your doing it!" his friend shouted from below, causing him to lose his balance and start falling. Tom grinning sheepishly, caught him before he reached the ground and put him down while Joku glared daggers at him.

"Thank you soooo much".

"we have at least another three years there nothing to worry about".

"I guess..."

3 years later...

"So this is JS High in the flesh?, not at all what I expected." Tom replied now 16 years old and 7 feet tall with a bit more muscle. Joku appeared behind his friend floating in the air while bare feet. he grew to be 6 feet tall and his afro became a buzz cut.

"I know Right? I thought the same thing".

A crowd of parents and students alike stood at the gates of JS waiting for them to announce something.

"HELLO FUTURE STUDENTS OF JS", someone yelled from the air above the school. Everyone looked up to see the construct hero, Green Lantern hovering above everyone.

"Parents please leave the premise, it's time for the test to see if your son/daughter has what it takes, and it would suck if you stopped them from attending because of your clinginess." multiple parents yelled in anger while he smirked and flew towards the school. A large slam was heard as the student walked into the school and the gate closed behind them.

* * *

and scene

this is the OC sheet for your hero/villain

**First Name:**

**Last Name:**

**Gender:**

**Hair color**

**Appearance:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Eye color:**

**Normal clothes:**

**Pajamas:**

**Hero costume:**

**Hair color:**

**Backstory** (I might incorporate it in the story if its good enough. They cannot be related to the character in bnha, marvel, or dc. If they have anything do with a real character they can't be in it.):

**Likes** (at least 3):

**Dislikes** (at least 3):

**emotions** (what do they feel like every day. describe it.):

**family/friend** (someone who been with your OC through thick and thin. include the name and quirk of the family/ friend):

**Motivation** (why do they want to join Justice high):

**Quirk** (emitter, mutant, or transformation?):

**Quirk description** ( what can your quirk do? explain every thing it can do now, and every things that she/he might be able to do with it later in time.):

**Quirk drawback** (must have a weakness):

**Special moves** (name and short description of the moves. at least 5):

**Tools/weapons** (helps you in battle or works with your quirk.):

**Relationship type** (what do you go for in someone):

**Friend type:**

(if i forgot anything feel free to add it):

copy n paste, type in your character, and private message me. I will not accept OC from reviews. There are 38 slots open so you can submit another OC if you like.

Submit villains if you like.

please R&R i would really appreciate it.

I NEED A BETA READER


End file.
